The Story I Heard
by I'm Not An Everyday Hero
Summary: Max couldn't really be sure what really happened, one second she was standing in front of the lighthouse, Chloe's lips upon her own. The next, she was in the Hospital, lingering in the hallway. All she could think, 'Was it just me that wasn't fulfilling my destiny in the bathroom? Could I have just saved Chloe without my rewind' She shakes her head at the thought, hoping it works.
1. I'm Not An Everyday Hero

I sit there, foot tapping. My hands still faintly stained with her blood. I take in a cool breath, trying to calm down. _I saved her,_ I didn't know that it could be possible, yet she has a very likely chance of surviving.

 _Still tapping._

I haven't even looked at myself in the mirror, taking her truck keys from her pocket in the process of putting pressure on her abdomen. My eyes sting, from involuntary crying, and just trying to stay awake. From what I know, Chloe is still in the ER, and I've been waiting for the OK from the doctors ever since. I take out my phone, and look at the unnecessary amounts of text messages and missed calls from various people, _those can wait, I need to focus on my number-one-priority._ The time says _8:19 pm_ which means she's been in there for about four hours.

 _Relax Max... rhymes..._

I lean back in the maroon chair, that was obviously made for people under four feet tall. Being about five-foot-six, I definitely am not comfortable. _What if Chloe getting shot was the only way to save the town, and what if it was just me who didn't actually fulfil their destiny in that point in time? Either way, I'm not letting Chloe go._ I thought to myself as I slump in the uncomfortable chair. _Maybe I just needed to be an everyday hero..._ I smiled to myself, feeling my body slowly accept the horrible feeling of the child sized maroon chair.

My hoodie scrunches up around me, making it feel much bigger than I give it credit for. I look down at my outfit, most covered in a reddish brown matter, that didn't make me feel too great to think about. _I could go back to my dorm, soak my clothes in peroxide and change... but I don't really want to miss it if the docs tell me she's fine._ I decide to stay put, might as well just save the gas that Chloe has left in her rust bucket.

My hand feels my lips, remembering the way that it felt when Chloe kissed me lovingly. My cheeks heat up at the thought, though the hospital is actually kinda chilly. I stretch my feet out in front of the small chair, much like a relaxed Chloe position.

 _Minutes..._

 _Hours..._

Sleep eventually must take me, because soon enough, I check my phone as it reads _4:42 am..._

I stretch, then slowly rise to my feet. I hobble over to the desk, trying to not look like I just got out of _"Battle Royale"_ and try to casually lean onto it. Not really my style, so it ends up being a bit awkward. An older lady, behind the counter, looks at me with a concerned but knowing expression.

"Do you have... any information on Chloe Price?" I ask timidly. I can only hope for the best.

The lady searches through her computer. I scratch my head awkwardly, trying not to look like I've been in the hospital for twelve hours.

The lady gives me a small smile, "About...," She looks at the time, "Two hours ago, she was successfully pulled from surgery." Her voice is strained, her graying hair is pulled back into a tight pony-tail.

I swallow, hoping to get the words out. _Chloe is fine! I did it!_ "How long do you think... until..." I trail off hoping that she'll understand what I'm asking for.

She smiles again, looking to make sure that nobody is too close to hear, "I'll let you in, though I'm only supposed to let in family." She finds a note card, writing the room number on it. "You're the one who saved her life," she gestures to her right, "I think that you could be that girls hero."

I have a feeling that she knows Chloe through past events. "Can I ask you something?" I ask taking the the post-it, she nods, "Do you know Chloe?"

"Honey," She smiles, "It'd be pretty hard to not know that girl of Joyce's."

I nod, as if figuring that Chloe is pretty rowdy, "Well," I say looking as grateful as I can, "Thank you for letting me in." I smile back at her again.

I look at the note, _314,_ it reads. I find the door, standing in front of the even number.

I step into the dimly lit room, hearing Chloe stirring slightly. I find the bathroom, switching on the light, I look in the mirror. At first, I don't recognize myself. Looking wide awake, dried blood splattered slightly on my face, my hair looks like a rabid animal was living in it. I attempt to wash myself off the best that I can, but I still look like garbage. I run my small, slender hands through my hair. I alway hated my hands, they just look a bit too small compared to everyone else's. I leave the light on in the bathroom, and walk back into main room.

I always hated hospital decorations, Chloe's were especially weird. The wallpaper was covered in bears wearing overalls. Whoever picked that should be shamed, because it looks horrendous. _Coming from Max the hypocrite..._

I sit in an actual chair this time. I lean my head on one of Chloe's extra pillows, being careful to not disturb her. I take her hand in mine, intertwining our finger. Somehow, through all of the stress this last week... I feel like everything is going to be okay.

 _Two hours later..._

I wake to a small movement, and footsteps. I wake up to feel my face nestled into the crook of Chloe's neck. Feeling slightly sore from laying like that, I sit up to stretch. Chloe and my hand still bound together. I feel her slightly grip my fingers.

"Max?" Asks a strained voice. Though strained, I still know who it belongs to.

I look around now, looking at the digital clock near the hospital bed it reads: _6:14 am. I don't even remember the last time I woke up this early._ I find Chloe's face, gently I reach to her, with the hand not bound to my own.

"How are you doing?" I ask Chloe, watching her soft blue eyes as they flit from every detail on my face.

I slowly push some blue strands of hair from her forehead. She cringes at it a little, which makes me smirk. "I'm not gonna lie," She says while looking down at her stomach in an exaggerated way, "I've been better." She lets out a small smile now though, "But fuck it, they are pumping me full of drugs," She looks around the room, "I thought I was super high an hour ago, but these decorations seem to be the same." She grimaces.

"I was looking at them earlier too," I say, equally disliking them, "Super weird."

Chloe's hand shoots up to my shoulder, "Max." She states more than asks.

"What is it?" I search her eyes for some explanation.

"Thank you." She says. Her hand drops from my arm, and starts to curl the blanket between her fingers.

I know Chloe doesn't like to use manners, it's probably really shocking for her to say things like this. "You so don't need to say that to me," I state, "I was a total dick that didn't keep in touch." Chloe's eyes close, and her hand clenches the blanket rather roughly now. "Look, I know that I messed up. I still want to laugh and talk shit with my best friend." I give her a crooked smile now.

"You're right," She says in a tone that convincingly tells me that she is not having any type of excuses, "You were a dick, and you did mess up." She says in her pissed voice, she takes a breath big enough without hurting herself. "But, you saved my life, and got Prescott thrown in the hole." She pauses for a second, "And you came back to me, all in one day. That's pretty Bizzaro Max."

"Are we even then?" I ask, smiling at her comic book reference.

"If that's what the cool kids say." Chloe smiles. "So... I guess Seattle sucked hard?" She asks the question that made her freak on me last time.

"It was fun," I start, but see her face starting to contort into anger, "But it would've been better with my best friend." I say, seeing her face lighten up a little.

A nurse swiftly pops through the door, the lady who helped me earlier. She smiles, "Can I get you girls anything?" She asks, Chloe and I both shake our heads, and she was gone.

"So, you never told me," I start, "Have you had any serious relationships while I was gone?" I ask this as generally as I could, Chloe might not even like boys.

She snorts, "Fuck no, the people around here are gross." She smiles, "I went through a bad boy phase, hella stupid, I promise." She runs a hand through her hair. "What about you?"

I start to blush a little, "There's this guy, Warren," She gives me a skeptical look, "He's nice, but not really my type."

She let's out a short chuckle, "What is your type?" She asks, which nearly catches me off guard, but I try not to react to much to it. _You,_ is what I want to say, but hold my tongue. "A sexy nurse?"

"Chloe, are you-" I try to get out but get cut off by her.

"Emo boys? Emo girls?" Her voice growing with more sarcasm and volume.

"No, Chloe-"

"Bikers?" Her laughter is starting to kick in.

"Are you done?" I ask, not wanting to get picked on anymore.

"I guess."

"Nobody wants a nerd like me anyways..." I trail off.

"Fuck that dude," She almost attempts to sit up, but immediately forces her body back down. "Nerds are sexy as fuck." She winces a bit.

"Yeah?" I ask, getting the idea that she might be flirting with me, but brush it off. _She wouldn't say nice things about me, and not mean it... would she?_

Her nose wrinkles, "Well if nobody else wants you, I guess I'll take you." She laughs again.

"Wow," I enthuse, "I feel so special."

"You fucking better, because I'm not messing around here." She winks.

 _Do we end up loving each other in both timelines? I mean, she did kiss me back..._


	2. Awkward Conversations

The drive back to Blackwell was as pleasant as the day could get now, Joyce and David took over for me at the hospital. When Joyce looked at me I could hear the relieved breath, I didn't really focus on what she was saying, there was a lot of tears, and as an awkward person I decided to go back to my dorm. Many of the Blackwell students watched me as I pulled into the parking lot with Chloe's very loud pick-up. _Great, now everyone will know I'm here... Guess that's the point of Chloe, loud and proud..._

I clamber out of the cab, shutting the squeaky door, and try to walk without getting stared at. "Yo, Max!" I hear from a voice I recognize to be Warren's. He lightly jogs towards me, in that geeky way that you can tell he has never been good at sports. "We missed you in class today," he says, "I took notes that you can use though."

"Thanks Warren." I say, trying to evade the conversation.

"Are you okay?" He asks, stopping me in my tracks. His eyes show concern, his hand reaches out to my arm, I don't brush him off, but I don't look at him either.

I take in a deep breath, "Honestly Warren," I finally look at him, he slowly retracts his arm, scratching his neck a bit awkwardly. "I feel like shit, and I really just want to be with Chloe right now."

"That's the one that...?" He asks, trailing off. I nod. He looks like he's less confident in what he was going to say to me. "If you need anything Max," He smiles, "You know how to reach me." He flashes his phone.

He walks away from me, with a quick, " _I'll see ya later."_ With that confrontation I was thinking that Warren was probably going to ask me to the drive in. I walk back to my room, trying to sneak through all of the glances. Then there's Victoria, who, I know can be a good person, but I won't tolerate anything from her today.

She slowly walks towards me, making her posse stay behind as they scoff at the idea. "Max, can we talk?" She asks quietly.

I turn towards her with a small smile. "Of course," I say,"Uh, do you think you can you give me like twenty minutes to get washed up?"

"Yeah," She looks at Taylor and Courtney behind us, watching them snicker. _Heartless assholes... At least Victoria is trying to be nice to me..._ "That should be plenty of time for me to get rid of those sluts." Victoria's tone is almost at a venomous state. Not unlike her, but unlike her because this isn't about me. If I have to guess, it's about the Prescott scandal, and the soon to be Jefferson one, once I talk to David when I get back that is.

We nod and part ways, I hurry to my room. Getting my shower supplies, I rush to the showers, needing to be free of Chloe's blood. After my quick shower, I dress in the usual Max Caulfield attire. _I should just make a clothing line, that way I'm always wearing the right thing._ Within about ten minutes, I hear a soft knock on my door, and open it to suspected Victoria.

She steps into the room, her head down her eyes puffy. _I guess her best friend did just get sent off to get some professional help..._

"Max?" She asks, though I'm looking directly at her. "Do you think Nathan meant to pull the trigger?"

I look to the ground, Nathan has killed, and nearly killed a person in this timeline. I don't think there is any way that he can get out of this now. Unless his father is a complete psychopath. Beside I don't think that David will let him down with just a little punishment.

"Depends on how you look at it," I start, "He brought a loaded gun to school, and shot someone." I see her face fall, "But if he is as stable as they claim him to be, then he might not have even registered it."

She nods, hands on her hips, her head hanging a little bit. "You might be right Max." She now puts a hand on my shoulder, _weird..._ "Max, I'm sorry about your friend, I hope she's okay."

"She made it through surgery," Say, "And I'm sure she'll want to live just so she can brag about getting shot." I laugh a little bit, because that is exactly what she will do. "She thinks she's so cool sometimes." A small part of me agrees that she is a cool person though.

Victoria smirks a little bit. "Sorry, this whole situation is weird to me," She starts, "I'm not even sure if I can trust any of my friends right now. You're all I have." She looks away, obviously embarrassed.

"If you're looking for a friend, try Kate," I suggest, "Though you hurt her, she will eventually forgive you." _Also stay away from Jefferson..._

"I-I don't know Max, I've hurt her a lot...," She leads off, hand on the doorknob. "But I'll give it a try, maybe go for some... Tea?"

"That sounds like a good plan Victoria." I say, "Maybe find her before class today?"

She nods then leaves my room. _Now, operation Price._

At the hospital, I see David in the food court before I walk to the elevator. I jump in line behind him.

"She's grateful you know?" David says in a low tone. "That you were there- that you're here." He correct himself.

"I know," I sigh, "All I can really seem to focus on right now is Chloe." I chuckle. "She's my best friend." I state. I grab a tray, and start adding little bits of food onto my plate.

"Chloe," I can hear the stress in David's voice, "She's changed a lot since I've been around her." He shakes his head. "It's hard to picture her as an adult, especially since I've known her since she was fifteen."

"Trust me," I say sarcastically, "She was much different when William was around, straight 'A' student." We shake our heads, we both know how Chloe is now.

He grabs my tray when we get to the check out, "It's on me." I try to interject, but he brushes me off, saying that he needs to start repaying me for what I did. I just give in, let him pay. We walk to the elevator, food in hand.

I turn to David once inside the elevator. "It's Jefferson, the old Prescott barn, don't ask how I know. I just got tipped off." Then the elevator door opens and we drop the subject.

"Okay, well, since you're here, Joyce and I will probably get going," David continues the casual form of discussion. "And that nurse seems to have a particular liking towards you." He points out. I just nod.

David and Joyce say their good-byes for the day, letting me sit with Chloe now. The room has a silence to it, that I'm comfortable with, but Chloe seems to have an awkwardness about her. I look at her blue hair, and wonder how my hair would look a different color. _Maybe, Chloe will dye it when she gets released from here._ I sit on my legs in the chair next to Chloe's bed.

Chloe gives me a weird look, scrunching up her face. "What're you thinking about Max?"

I smile, "How awesome it would be if you dyed my hair a different color."

Chloe grins, nodding her head, "That would be epic. Any color you have in mind?" She cocks her head at me now.

I shake my head, "I wouldn't even know where to start." I state.

She seems to think for a second, "I think a maroon would look good." She states, and I draw closer to her, leaning on my hands.

"You think?" I question, Chloe almost attempts to sit up again.

"Girl," Chloe says trying to hold back laughter, "I think it would look uber cool." She relaxes back into the mattress. "I wish I didn't have to be here right now."

"Probably better than being dead." I say.

Chloe looks down at her feet, "You know Max," She starts, "While I was laying there, I couldn't help but feel peaceful. It was like I was floating away from all my problems." A silent tear goes down my cheek, I know that she had problems with depression, and a million other things, but I didn't think that death was her answer. I always thought her way was to get revenge. I guess we're all human, deep down. "I thought that, maybe for once my life wouldn't have felt like it was dipped in shit." She sighs, finally looking at me, "Then I saw you coming to my rescue," A tear escapes down her cheek. "And I wasn't scared anymore, you saved me Max," She swallows her tears back, "That is a debt that I could never repay you."

I take her hand in my own. "You repay me by just being here."

"That's really sweet Max, but I don't think that _that_ will ever be the price of life, pun completely intended." She says, using her free hand to wipe her tear away.

"Is that the _price_ that we pay?" I ask, making another pun.

"You're such a dork," She states, but her hand squeezes mine.

I squeeze back, "Yeah, but I'm your dork."

She chuckles, "I miss Rachel."

The last thirty minutes, Chloe tells me about Rachel, all the stupid shit that they would do, and all the stupid shit that they wanted to do. I just let her talk, and don't mention that I know anything about what happened to her. I didn't say anything dumb to set her off, I just let her mellow out her own pace. While doing this we scraped our hospital food trays down, eating quickly. I probably haven't eaten in the last day, so this is probably good for me to eat even if it is hospital quality. Something in the way Chloe talks about Rachel is so poetic, and it really makes me wonder the extent of their relationship. _Were they more than friends? Was it just Chloe that seemed to want to be more than friends? Were they just that good of friends?_

"There was this song that she always played," Chloe says as she finishes her stories. "I can't remember what it was called, but she really seemed to like the band a lot." Chloe looks as if she was trying to remember what it was called, "Like it had some bizarre name that didn't really make too much sense. It was like, and I'm gonna _get on my knees, would you kick me in the face please, it will make whatever I say sound like poetry..._ I can't remember much more, but I always really liked that guy's perception of the world."

I think, because I've heard that song before. I pull out my phone, and google the lyrics that Chloe just spoke about. _"'Lipstick Covered Magnet, by The Front Bottoms'_ Is that what it's called Chlo?"

Her face lights up, "Yeah, I think so." She rubs her head. "I'm glad you're here Max, I've missed talking shit with my best friend."

"Are you kidding? I've just missed my best friend." I almost thought I'd hear Chloe say, _"Well you haven't tried very hard to stay in touch."_ I didn't though, and it's a relief that Chloe hasn't tried to guilt trip me very much.

We fall into silence again. I love silence sometimes, it can be inspiring, or it can be really awkward. You never know until you get there.

Chloe breaks it. "I never thought I was going to see you again Max."

"Well, I'm here now." I say slowly. I splay her fingers apart, playing with her hand. Her blue fingernails almost exactly match her hair, something that I haven't really noticed. "I won't leave you again."

"Never?"

"Never." I confirm.


	3. White Knuckles

My head hurts as soon as I'm here. I know this place too well, more than I probably should. It almost feel like this happens in slow motion. I hear the door open, I know all too well. _Nathan Prescott._

"It's cool Nathan," He starts saying in that shaky voice that tells you nothing is okay with this person, "You're okay bro. Just count to three...," he leans into the sink, "Don't be scared... You own this school... If I wanted I could blow it up...," _He probably would, regardless if he wanted to or not._ "You're the boss."

Then the second door noise to be heard is Chloe, opening it and sauntering in. Nathan look back at her.

"So, what do you want?-" He starts to say this, but Chloe talks over him.

"I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say." She moves to open the stalls, revealing no one. I don't come out yet. "Now," She says in that demanding voice, "Let's talk bidness-"

"I got nothing for you." Nathan says in a hard voice.

"Wrong," Chloe huffs, "You got hella cash." Her voice even harder than Nathan's now.

"That's my family," He spits back, "Not me."

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid." Chloe mocks, _bad move Chlo..._ "I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here..." Chloe moves around to the next sink. "I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them." _If they would, why did you pester him?_ "Man I can see the headlines now-"

"Leave them out of this, bitch." Nathan almost snarls.

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-" Chloe said this with an ever growing intensity.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Nathan pulls out the gun, and pushes Chloe against the wall. "You don't know who the fuck I am, or who you're messing around with!"

 _Time to do or die Max._

I move out of the little corner space, "Nathan, back off!" I yell, hoping to distract him enough for Chloe. He looks back at me in confusion, but Chloe pushes him just wrong.

The gun fires.

Nathan falls back, unharmed.

Chloe's eyes widened, as she stumbles to the floor.

Nathan is frantically mumbling, running through the room.

I'm at Chloe's side. "M-Max?" Chloe gets out.

I take off my hoodie, not knowing much about first aid, I know that providing pressure can usually help delay the bleeding. _At least that's what they show in the movies._ "I'm here Chloe," I say, "Can you talk to me?"

Chloe's hand clutches around my hand, my adrenaline so through the roof, that I can't even feel how hard she is gripping my hand. Nathan continues blubbering, but Chloe's only coherent word is, "Max?" I use my free hand to apply pressure.

David suddenly barrels through the door, he knocks down Nathan, slapping on a pair of cuffs. David kneels down next to me. "Chloe? Are you with me?"

"Yeah." She gets out.

"An ambulance is on it's way. Can you talk to us?"

"I can try." She says through gritted teeth.

David takes over applying pressure, "Make sure her pulse isn't getting too faint. She doesn't have damage to the lungs, which is good."

I attempt to find her pulse on her wrist, _two fingers, below the thumb..._ I almost don't find it. Her grip still on my hand, her eyes on me. "Max?"

She still says that, "I'm right here Chloe," I say.

The next two minutes seem to be the longest of my life.

Paramedics, quickly and expertly takeover for David and I. Before I get pushed away completely I sneak her truck key from her jacket pocket. _If I need a quick getaway._

I woke up in a panic, reliving that moment.

"Max?" Chloe's voice rings out. She grunts.

The room is almost too dark to see anything. "I'm okay." I say almost out of breath.

"No you're not Max," Chloe says, pausing for a moment, "C'mere."

I find my phone in the dark, and get up from the cot. I use the phone screen to find Chloe. She moved to her right side, so she doesn't mess up the IV. She pats the mattress on her left side. "Are you sure? I don't want to accidentally hurt you." I say quietly. She just pats the mattress again.

I move the blankets to the side, and lay down next to Chloe. "You won't hurt me." She simply states.

 _I can't help but notice how easy going Chloe is in this timeline. Is it because she's shot? Can she remember some things? Does she get the feeling that we are supposed to be right here, right now, in this point in time? Is it because I'm making sure I don't set her off? Original Chloe seemed to be a lot more hot-headed. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just... new and unexpected._

Chloe's shoulder becomes my pillow. I can't help but notice how warm she feels, and how she smells. She smells like cigarettes and the hospital, but also something of her own. I'm careful to avoid Chloe's abdomen, and just like that: I was asleep.

In the morning, I hear light footsteps walking to Chloe's bedside. I open my eyes, to just see the nurse adjusting some of the machine stuff. She sees me awake, "Sorry," She whispers, "I didn't mean to wake you, I'll be out of here in about a minute." She gives me a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it." I give her a weak smile. I re-bury my face in the crook of Chloe's neck. After a little while, I hear the footsteps shuffle to the door, and eventually leave.

I sleep for another hour before I feel Chloe start to stir awake. Her face turns towards me, our faces incredibly close. _I could... I should let her make the decision to kiss me..._

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I reply. I blush but don't move.

Her eyes flit to my lips, and I can feel my heart rush. Then she looks up at the ceiling, "Are you going to Blackwell today?"

"I'm gonna let Warren take notes for me." I tell her.

"Who's Warren?" She asks, looking back at me.

"A guy who has a major crush on me." I tell her while rolling my eyes.

Her eyebrows furrow, "So he's your boyfriend then?"

"Ew, no." I laugh, "No, not even close, more like... my brother." I state.

She mocks disgust. "That is even weirder. No inbred children please."

"Like he would have a chance." I laugh, "He's asked me out several times. He's nice, but I'm not interested." I explain. "Besides, he takes very good notes, so I'll just let him figure it out."

Chloe just smiled in response. After a while though, she speaks up. "So I guess it'll just be a Max and Chloe day."


End file.
